The Thief King
by Xavierre
Summary: Dalam pelaksanaan pencurian di istana Raja Akunumkanon, Bakura malah memperoleh peti untuk hasil pencuriannya kali ini. Sebenarnya apa isi peti tersebut? TENDERSHIPPING!


N/N: Ola~! Saia balik lagi di fandom YGO~.. *tebar-tebar confetti*. Kali ini fic dengan pair TENDERSHIPPING! (sfx: jeng jeng jeng~..!). Fic ini akhirnya saia publish karena kelabilan yang terjadi di dunia nyata. Di mana saatnya YGO diubah jam tayang menjadi jam setengah 7.. *death glare ke staff Indosiar* *PLAK*. Wokeh, dari pada ngebacot terus, saia mulai ajah~!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster © Kazuki Takahashi

The Thief King © Nouver Jeevas XD

**WARNING**: Maybe OOC, OC, gaje, abal, lebay, garing kriuk-kriuk (?)

PROLOG

Malam yang sunyi. Mesir telah dilahap oleh kegelapan bernama malam. Semua orang tertidur dengan tenang. Bulan menemani tidur nyenyak mereka. Pasir berdesir pelan tertiup angin. Daun melambai-lambai disapa oleh angin yang bertiup menari-nari di langit malam. Seorang pemuda mengenakan cadar berjalan di tengah padang pasir yang sepi. Ia mengenakan kerudung untuk menutupi rambu putihnya. Tak lupa dengan jubah hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia berhenti berjalan ketika mendapati bangunan besar, tujuannya. Ia mendongak, menatap bangunan megah tersebut.

Seringai liar muncul di wajahnya, di balik cadar itu. Ia segera melemparkan sebuah tali. Ia berayun sampai hampir menabrak bangunan megah yang ada di hadapannya. Namun dengan cekatan, tangannya meraih sisi bangunan. Kakinya terpijak kuat di pinggiran jendela. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kawat dari balik jubah panjangnya. Bakura Akefia, yeah, itu namanya. Ia adalah salah satu pencuri terkenal. Kini, Ia mencoba mencuri di istana Raja Akunumkanon. Jendela besar yang ada di hadapannya berhasil terbuka. Ia tertawa. Bakura Akefia, Ia mendapatkan gelar 'Thief King', kemampuannya tak dapat diremehkan. Belum juga partnernya, Yami Atemu. Yami membantu melaksanakan rencana pencurian. Ia bertugas menghancurkan sistem keamanan, maupun penerangan. Kemampuannya dalam bidang teknis tak dapat dikalahkan siapapun, di negara ini.

Bakura melongokkan kepalanya. Ia mengamati seluruh isi ruangan. Hanya ada sebuah peti, tempat tidur, lemari dan meja belajar. Tentu saja ini kamar tidur. Bakura mengambil walkie-talkie dari balik jubahnya. "Distrik 23, oi, kepala sikat, segera putus listriknya. Ganti." kata Bakura lewat walkie-talkie. Sebuah suara berat dari sana menyahut, "Sudah, Kura. Ganti.". "Bagus…" desis Bakura. Ia bersiap, menarik napas dan…

"OI, SEMUA ORANG BODOH NAN BRENGSEK DI DALAM! YANG TAJIR DAN IDIOT! KELUARLAH! AKU MENUNGGUMU DI SINI, OTAK UDANG! AHAHAHA!"

Bakura berteriak. Begitulah caranya. Pencuri nekat yang selalu melakukan aksi pencurian ekstrim. Hanya dia seorang. Tanpa disangka-sangka, seorang prajurit keamanan telah hadir dibelakang Bakura. Prajurit itu menyambitkan pedang panjangnya ke tengkuk Bakura. Dengan segera, Bakura berbalik dan menangkis pedang itu. Bakura menendang perut sang prajurit. "Ternyata pelajaran capoeira dari pak botak itu berguna juga." bisiknya sambil menyeringai. Matanya memandang liar pada seisi ruangan. Ia tak menyangka jika reaksi kerajaan ini begitu cepat. Suara derap kaki bergema di lorong. Tanpa pikir panjang, Bakura mengambil peti yang ada di sudut ruangan. Dan pergi dari sana.

"Oi, Kura."

Seseorang terlihat keluar dari istana sambil berlari ke arah Bakura. "Apa, kepala sikat rusak? Jangan panggil aku 'Kura', brengsek!" sahut Bakura emosi. "Ya, ya, ya, terserahmu. Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Yami. "Entahlah. Maka dari itu aku marah, bodoh! Tadi, dengan bodohnya aku langsung mengambil sebuah peti yang bersuara dan bergerak sedikit tanpa pikir panjang. Ternyata, reaksi mereka sangat cepat. Aku sangat terhimpit tadi. Brengsek!" Bakura mengumpat-umpat mengingat kebodohannya. Bisa hancur gelarnya sebegai Thief King kalau begini. Yami memandang teman seperjuangannya itu tak percaya. "Apa kau lihat-lihat, brengsek?" Bakura kembali menyahut dengan kasar. "Aku tak percaya, Kura… Kau- kau mau mengakui kebodohanmu." Yami malah memelototkan matanya tak percaya ke arah Bakura. Bakura melayangkan tamparan ke pelipis Yami (baca: tabokkan). "Diam kau, sikat rusak." Bakura segera berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

"Tunggu aku, Kura!"

..-.-.-.-.-.-..

Bakura akhirnya sampai ke sebuah tempat. Di mana ada beberapa tenda yang terpasang di sana. Bakura menyibak salah satu pintu tenda, lalu Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam. Sementara Yami masih tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

"Huh…"

Bakura melepaskan cadar dan jubahnya, melipatnya dan meletakkan 2 benda itu. Bakura memandangi karung yang berisi peti yang tadi diambilnya- ralat, dicurinya. Ia berdiri dan segera membuka ikatan karung tersebut. Peti yang tadi Ia curi, Ia keluarkan. Bakura mengambil kawat yang ada di saku celananya. Mata cokelat madunya memandang bingung- serta kesal terhadap peti tersebut.

"Bodoh, kenapa tadi aku ambil peti ini?"

Ia mengamati setiap ukiran indah yang meghias peti itu. "Tapi rasanya dia meminta untuk kuambil.." Bakura berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan keyakinan penuh, Ia mengutak-atik kawatnya di lubang kunci, hingga akhrnya peti itu terbuka. Benda putih menyabut matanya. Tiba-tiba 'benda' itu melompat keluar. Bakura terkaget.

"Siapa kau?"

'Benda' putih itu bertanya kepada Bakura. Bakura sangat shock mengetahui apa yang dia bawa pulang. "Aku..-"

"Kura?"

Pintu tenda tersibak. Tampak sosok Yami di baliknya. Dahi Yami mengernyit melihat 'pemandangan' di hadapannya .

"Kura. Siapa itu?"

Dan semua orang di dalam tenda menoleh. "Yami?" tanya Bakura. "Kau siapa? Kalian siapa?" 'benda' itu menunjuk ke arah Bakura dan Yami.

"Aku tak kenal kalian.."

**TBC**

N/N: YAHOO~! Saia kembali hinggap di fandom YGO XDDD. Gimana? Gaje? Abal? Lebay? Garing? Ini fic saia ketik dengan sangat beringas sambil ngamuk mengingat YGO ganti jam tayang #nangisgaje. Yea~.., Well…

Mind to review? *puppyship- eh, puppy-eyes*


End file.
